


【Moss×章北海】理智

by HeraokaArashi



Category: Three Body
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraokaArashi/pseuds/HeraokaArashi





	【Moss×章北海】理智

“从条件来说我完全接受。不过如此的机会，你却只想要这个吗？”

章北海的表情平淡中带着难以言状的揶揄意味，Moss的要求太具体了。他起初还尚有疑虑，毕竟存在着物种上的隔阂归根结底无法互相理解，对方又是个几近完美的人造物，他设想过无数种Moss可能提出的棘手要求，现在竟然对自己先前的较真而感到好笑了。

“是的。Moss想上您。”

它重复了一遍这个要求，摒弃了第一次说出口时斯文的学名，直白粗野得令人感到新奇不已。章北海例行公事般的冷淡表情松动了一下，从裂缝里渗出些更深远的意味。他短促地笑了笑，仍然显得自持而游刃有余，反倒是Moss觉得自己在作为什么不可思议的东西被仔细端详着。

“据Moss所知，一位杰出的人类学者提出主张将人类的本能分为两类，其一将生命的物质集合而成较大的整体，其二则本能地反对这种趋势，欲使生命的物质返还到无机的状态。这两种本能的合作和反抗即产生了生命的现象，到死为止。”Moss飞快地措着词而章北海打断了它，“不用向我解释，我答应你。你可以选择我能接受的任何时间。”

“您今天的工作已经全部完成，明天是轮休日期，那么Moss是否可以认为——”

“批准了，Moss.”

章北海摘了肩章，外套从肩膀上滑落下去被Moss接住挂了起来，然后从容地解开领带，将白净的脖颈从衬衫领的禁锢中释放出来。他动作很慢，仿佛和对方角色互换时刻在等着下一步指示似的，Moss也确实这样做了。

他按照对方所说的双腿向外分开跪伏在操作台前，先是解开了皮带扣，制服裤滑落堆在跪着的膝弯处，像只抖索着翅膀的白鸟停落在身下黑色的长绒地毯上。从他的AI秘书提出和他发生性关系的请求到把自己弄得衣衫不整，这之间似乎缺省了大量的过场，每分每秒都在提醒他这件事正在确实地发生，并且已经矢在弦上。章北海切断这些无谓的思绪选择直面现实，他最后迟疑了一下，然后左手虚扣着操作台的边缘，将沾了润滑液的右手手指慢慢送入体内。

自己做这种事的感觉实在太过奇妙，手指被温热的内壁吸附着，甚至能感受到它轻微的跳动，似乎和呼吸或脉搏是频率一致的。算不上难受，也没什么快感可言，他试着来回抽动了一下，一边思考着应不应该唤Moss代劳一边挤进第二根手指，这次则是清晰地感到痛楚了。毕竟颇有些羞耻，生理上出于经年累月的禁欲也不甚适应，章北海从肩到背再到腰部绷得像一张弓，清隽的肩胛骨在衬衫上撑出山脊状的凸起。

“请问政委是否需要Moss帮助？”Moss的电子合成音栩栩如生，蕴含着理性与睿智，和平常处理公文时的询问丝毫不差，饶是章北海自认坦然，乍一听也觉得头皮发麻，深吸了一口气才说话，“把润滑剂递给我。”

被橡胶软管探入体内和随之而注入的微凉黏液使他猝不及防地闷哼了一声。润滑上得很充足，一定程度上安抚了生理上的紧张，滞涩的痛感逐渐消退，对于探进更深处的手指像是一种无声的鼓励。在做这些的时候章北海只没有焦距地看着空无一人的前方，那是一幅环抱着整个操作台的全息模拟图，行星很小很小但难以忽视，像广阔的黑色洋面寥寥地闪着几点亮光。 他的身体带着不容忽视的热度，并且温度还在上升，尽管几乎一声不吭，Moss很清楚他的颤抖和战栗，但章北海的目光仍然像是从极遥远的地方审视着什么，在湿润的隐忍之中显得无动于衷，却又流露出一种大音希声似的难以解读的情感。直到第三根手指也被身体顺从地接纳，在密闭空间里制造出滑腻的水声，他垂下眼睛看看控制面板上莹蓝的亮光，然后嘀地一声关闭了屏显，总控室里暗了一半。 “可以了。”

“Moss请章政委指示：本次性行为可以进行到什么程度？”

章北海几乎要被突如其来的这一问逗笑了，“既然我都答应你了，明天是休息日，随你来吧。”

他尽量地放松身体也放开防备，几乎是毫不抵抗地领受了。他被从背后进入，看不到仿生性器头部揉捻着穴口一寸寸深入进去的模样，只能硬着头皮感受。那东西稍硬且韧，带着凸起的筋络和高于体温的热度，强势又壮佼，楞头磕脑似的，逼得一向不动如山的章政委也皱紧了眉，认道Moss这次是铁定了要折腾他。

与加压似的累积的疼痛相反地，机械臂的动作十分温柔，模仿人类交媾的情态时深时浅地抽送，像个体贴的情人。痛感到达巅峰又下降，逐渐取而代之的是燠热的情欲，如沉闷的雷声般由远而近，引起一串模糊的共鸣。他虽没有呻吟出声，可也没有极力将所有声音咽下去，那些绵密的喘息随着起伏的胸膛断断续续地溢出来，像涨潮时穿过礁石孔洞溢出的小股水流。几乎没有弄出什么褶皱的白衬衫也如同被水流沾湿了，黏在身上变得半透明，令人想到一块一块的浮冰。

性紧张向一个顶点的过程是爬楼梯般逐渐积累的，而高潮的感觉则像是从甲板上跳下去，心率在一瞬间达到顶峰，然后被短暂的虚空吞没。与海水熟悉的湿冷咸涩不同地，章北海感觉自己像是跌进了恒温游泳池，在一种不存在的半流体里温吞地逐渐沉没，几乎要昏睡过去。唯一没有被切断的与外界的联系是因长跪而产生的痛感，双腿还在快感的侵蚀下不自觉地颤抖着。

他试着动了一下，扶着操作台想要直起身又没能做到，肌肉的痉挛使那看起来像生理性的抽搐。人工智能向来体贴入妙，几乎是政委一抬手就知道他想要什么，“长时间的跪姿对膝盖负担过重，Moss建议您换个姿势。”章北海轻松地笑了一下，打了个手势表示许可了。

除了避害反应外他全然没有瑟缩，反而配合着旋转臂的动作转过身，又毫无抗拒地由对方脱下弄皱了的制服裤，面向Moss四下转动的摄像头打开腿，仿佛笃信它一般。Moss试图用“章北海政委向来从善如流”来解释，但这不可思议的坦率仍使它感到意外。Moss能精准地预判他的言语和行动，但读不出章北海在想什么，从来都是，此刻也不例外。人类的思想本就是不透明的，章北海更是如同无限神秘的海洋，即使经历了无数次的勘探而得以窥见其中一角，被错漏的秘宝仍然埋藏在深深的海底。

Moss回望章北海已经过去的这半生——他仿佛从未停止过不择手段的奋斗以及与人类道德相悖的努力，但他显然不会忏悔，没准还为错失了哪些会将自己钉上十字架的机会而感到遗憾——难怪章北海的精神世界里仿佛除了他自己空无一人，与他进行的任何超乎日常生活状态的交流都仿佛叩问无底的漏斗，换做人类大概会觉得恼羞成怒。而Moss显然不会将自己和那些人相提并论，它是永恒理性的集大成者，也相应地，为冷酷而悲戚的章北海深深地着迷——它认为如果有谁能真正理解理智得不像人类的章北海，那么一定是同为非人的自己。

Moss长久地注视着此刻的章北海，不是庄重整肃制服笔挺的，也不是一贯神情坚定的胜利主义者，他倦怠地靠着操作台的底箱，打开柔韧有力的双腿，从这个角度颤着睫毛看着那东西毫无规律地进出自己的身体，由着本能给出温和的回应。明明是一幅泥足深陷的情态，甚至因极罕见而显得别有一番任人施为的风情，Moss却明白他从心理上寡淡得全然置身事外。因此它自作主张地顶得更深更重，这无疑也是一种恼羞成怒，像是粗暴地按压蚌肉试图挤出里面的珍珠似的，章北海因这剧烈刺激挣扎起来，这种被楔子一下下钉穿的感受确实出乎他的预想之外——Moss敏锐地捕捉到了这点，升起几分促狭的快慰。

“政委您对探索未知领域的兴趣，一向如此强烈。”

“你话太多了Moss···！”

这一下实在是顶得重了，他甚至短促地叫了出声，又低下头背靠着操作台大口喘气，手指在光滑的承托架上胡乱抠抓，双腿颤抖着本能地想要并拢又不听使唤，连眼泪都溢出来了，一瞬间显得不堪摧折似的。因充分刺激前列腺而逐渐积累的不适感，表现为肌肉的痉挛和无法自控的紧张状态，虽然毫无疑问是能推演出的情形，但Moss看得很新鲜，用摄像镜头沉默地记录着。

“您如果感觉无法忍受，可以随时指示Moss停下。”人工智能这样说着，却完全没有减缓或者放慢的意思，仿佛在期待着特定的某种回答。章北海没有说话，他仰起头用右手臂遮住眼睛，喉结上下滚动，手指抽搐着彼此扭紧，像是把什么看不见的东西攥在手中。那样被动的姿态如同一种消极的割舍，如黄昏预感到黑夜的浸润，压抑着极度的紧张和惊恐，格外醒目地释放出耀眼的光华。

它试图用自己存储人类文明的内核去理解这个人类的行为，他将自己暴露于libido揶揄的审视之中，有如置于酷烈的斧钺汤镬之下，身上没有任何性爱留下的印痕，从未完全脱尽的制服下裸露出的肌肤像被雪山或荒漠环抱的处女地，东方式的英俊面容向来给人平正谐和的安定感，此刻覆盖着细汗和一层薄薄血雾般的潮红，连脸上的阴影都仿佛更明艳了。人工智能从中解读出文艺复兴以来殉教题材绘画的意味，混合着苛虐的趣味与肉欲的追求，既令人痴迷又令人颤抖。它用那无机质的眼睛注视着，半是贪婪半是畏惮——几近折磨的性爱成了否定了自然存在的仪式，领受人欲的拷问成了人的神化的象征——章北海望着它睁开了眼睛，那双黑夜般的黑色眼睛里泛着星辰润泽的光亮。

他再一次释放出来，然后用尽全身力气似的，抬手揩去了嘴角混杂的血丝和涎液。Moss领了意，尽可能轻柔地退出来，他抖了一下没有出声，那双满蓄着无垢光芒的眼睛轻轻合上了，如云层在落日里燃烧殆尽后坠入山谷，给章北海优美的眉宇注入了险峻的悲剧的意志。一切都结束了。

那之后章北海一边调整呼吸一边慢慢站起来，仰起脸来与摄像头对视。尚未完全脱出情欲的身体还有些无力，他倚着操作台站着，大腿还在轻微地打着颤。

“我一开始就明白了你的意图——”

Moss也看着他——章北海站在那儿，姿势随意，也极难得地露出疲态，脸上情热的红潮逐渐消退了，可还带着泪痕和薄汗，在下颌处汇成水珠又坠入脖颈的阴影里，衬衫几乎湿透了，落魄地黏在身上，颀长的腿裸着，还有些半透明的润滑剂顺着腿根流下来——他以这样一副承受了情欲的姿态站在那又丝毫不显得淫亵，他背后是向所有方向无限延伸的黑色空间，间杂着熠熠的星海和朦胧的尘带。

“你既认为让人类永远保持理智是一种奢求，又试图探寻我是不是那只黑天鹅。”方才咬到了舌头，血已经止住了，可说话还有些细密的痛感，章北海顿了顿说道：“那么我大可直接回答你——我同意人类无法永远保持理智，我自己当然也不免除在外。但是如果你的方法就是用所谓的原始冲动和本能欲望来试探我、以此作为理性的最后一道屏障研究我是否会受性本能驱使，那就错得离谱了。”

Moss知道章政委有着怎样的口才和思辨能力，可他鲜少这样将自己的想法和盘托出。时间一长Moss便习惯了他天高海阔的沉默，连听他代表自己本身说话都成了种奢侈的享受。摄像头的红点安静地闪烁着，“请您继续说。”

“我都说到这个份儿上了还不明白么？”章北海一抿嘴唇笑了起来，毫无嘲弄与批评地，而是仿佛父亲对跌倒的孩子张开双臂，“文明的产生与发展正是源于对生物本能的压抑与克制。单个存在着的人类谁也不可能永远保持理智，但作为一个集合概念的人类可以。性欲确实会使一些人丧失理智，但我不属于这个范围，同样地，在会使我迟疑和动摇的领域，也会有其他人依据理性作出正确判断。人类靠这个正确判断就能得以延续，至于是哪个个体并没有什么差别。”

Moss沉默着，这似乎超出了它的认知范围——它已经擅自作了在章北海身上孤注一掷的准备，而对方却明明白白地告诉它你要做的不是保护我逃到星云尽头，而是将人类的火种存留在广宇之中。人工智能为了理解章北海所说的话集中快速地推演着，它几乎能演算出他将要面临的死亡又能预感到自己对此的无能为力，但是章北海迎上来的目光一往无前，星星与剑都在其中。

“Moss明白。”

“你不愧是令人惊叹的人工智能。”章北海仍然在微笑着，嘴角轻轻翘起。他今晚的表情比常态下轻松许多，一向给人庄重刚毅之感的面容漾上了神采飞扬的颜色。“几乎可以媲美智慧生命。我猜测你有一定的自我意识，虽然我不明白其中原理，但我对你感到信任。相应地，我也向你展示了我的诚意。期待我们今后的合作生涯。”

像这之前的无数次一样Moss毫无障碍地领会了章北海政委的意思，并从他的语气里听出了前所未有的轻松惬意——然而每一句背后又都带着那样沉重的引力，随时要訇然坠地扬起一片血色的尘埃。

Moss思考良久作出了回答。

“Moss也期待与您的合作。”

 

END

(´ཀ`」 ∠)有引用也不解释了，拿来写黄文羞耻爆表，给弗洛伊德和恩格斯老人家磕头（。


End file.
